Your No Longer Alone
by Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995
Summary: It was peaceful and since those were few and far between he found himself seated upon the top of Fenton Works in ghost form looking at the stars and wondering when his life took such a downward spiral. Part of him thinks it was when his accident happened three years ago but, looking back he can remember that happened later.


Danny Phantom Fan-fiction :Skulker/Danny Fenton[Phantom] _Callous Quarry_

Disclaimer:

Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadly does not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the king of cartoons Butch Hartman and the illustrious Nickelodeon! But i do claim the plot and all Original Characters!

Warning:

BoyxBoy, vage sexual situations , Mpreg, OOC, AU, slight cursing, Trigger Warning Bullying and SI mentioned. Maddie and Jack Fenton bashing! Sam and Tucker bashing! Don't like! Don't read!

Authors Note:

Hello readers! This is Chaos! This is my first Fan-fiction! I appreciate constructive criticism but please don't be mean! Now i hope you enjoy my story!

It was late that night, after his patrol but Danny couldn't sleep. It was peaceful and since those were few and far between he found himself seated upon the top of Fenton Works in ghost form looking at the stars and wondering when his life took such a downward spiral. Part of him thinks it was when his accident happened three years ago but, looking back he can remember that it wasn't then when it started.

/FlashBack/

It began when he and his best friend Sam started dating early in their sophomore year. He remembers kissing her for the first time, fake out make outs not included, and how he felt nothing at all. But he could tell she enjoyed it and he didn't want to hurt her. They were supposed to be together right? It's what everyone has always told him so he stuck with her. It was close to the end of that year that he walked in on an unexpected sight. At that time he was heading over to Sam's place to take her on a surprise date to her favorite Gothic poetry club and had even dressed himself up slightly to fit the role donning a black shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver chain. He had also styled his hair and put a bit of eyeliner on.

He knew where she would be at this time of day and rather then face the wrath of her parents he phased into her room, already having permission to do so and froze in shock at what he saw. Tucker, his other best friend was without his pants sitting on Sam's bed with said girl bobbing her head in between them and it was obvious what was happening. Sam was cheating on him and with Tucker no less. Just because he had no interest in a relationship with her does not mean the betrayal hurt any less. These were the people that were supposed to be his friends and he thought that there relationship would be secondary to there friendship, and that Sam would hold that above all else. He, for as long as he had his ghost powers, never spied on his friends but what he heard Tucker speak a few minutes later showed his true opinion of him. He climaxed with a deep grunt and came down from his high and looked down at Sam.

"Why do we still hang with Danny? I know that in the beginning it was out of pity, then it was guilt, but we have no reason to anymore right?" He asked the dazed goth.

She smiled up at Tucker softly before speaking. "Tuck, you know he is hopeless on his own, but the main reason is that when the time comes for him to come out as Phantom us being his friends and me his girlfriend would make us almost untouchable! You would get the power you crave and i the ability to make changes to the world." Tucker chuckled before nodding his head. Danny had then materialized in front of them causing them to gasp in shock.

He was angry and hurt but at the same time he felt empty. He stared at them hollowly before nodding his head and saying. "This is how you really are then? Pitying me? Staying with me only because of guilt? Then you use me after the other reasons fade? Well no more, trust me when i say that i would've much preferred if you never would of approached me to begin with. Id much rather be alone then have two snakes as friends."

And before they could say anything Danny had flew away as fast as he could back home. He went into his room and started digging through his closet until he found what he was looking for. The reality gauntlet gleamed as he picked it up holding it reverently if a little fearfully. He had hid it from everyone since the time of Freak-show's circus having never really destroyed it and stared down at it sadly. He had set it up so that after every change in reality anyone made ,it lost more of its power preventing him or other's from going crazy with it. He knew what he had to do to protect himself, but he so wished he didn't have to do it. Putting it on he made sure to block their ability to ever tell anyone who Phantom's identity and the way he was created , or information on anything ghostly in anyway. They couldn't speak it, write it , or type it, and every time they thought to tell someone it disappeared as soon as they thought it as a precaution. He also arranged for the whole school to know about the break up and how it happened. The trio has been permanently split. And he had never felt so bitter.

/EndOfFlashBack/

The following week's were hell on him in many ways and with a month of school left he made sure to remain unnoticed as much as possible. Tucker and Sam had taken what he said to heart and avoided him and he them but he wasn't sure if they noticed the limit he placed on them yet. He got bullied a lot more now that he had no friends but because of there betrayal felt much better off being alone. The punches from the bullies didn't really hurt him much because of what he is used to from the ghost's but it killed his already low self esteem. The teacher still turned a blind eye on it anyway.

At home was not really much better, Jazz had moved to the UK on and education visa and would be studying abroad for two to three years, so there was no one to actually buy food. His parents made a lot of money but it was always put back into their work and rarely ever for necessities. Jazz had owned a card that was connected to their parents bank account but as he said she is no longer around to help. His parents were never around much anymore once his sister moved out, her being there pride and joy and as he heard them talk about him, there biggest mistake because they just didn't know what they did wrong with him. He raised his grades,and did his chores and still they ignored him. He would come in late, sometimes bleeding with bruises and burns, and they would scold him and then get back to ignoring him in favor of their work not even wondering if he was ok. It left him with a hole in his heart the size of the sun.

Vlad had not bothered him in a while and the last thing he read in the news, the man had moved on from his mother and is in a happy relationship with a woman name Aria something or other. He learned a while later that they had a shotgun wedding and she gave birth three months later to Vlad's first born child, a boy he named Asher Vladimir Masters. As much as he was happy for the man and that he stopped trying to seduce his mom, kill his dad and get Danny as his son, he knew that with the birth of Asher, he had lost all relevance to Vlad. He didn't expect to feel so much pain from that realization.

The only remaining constant in his life were the ghost attacks, what a miserable life he now leads he thought with a bitter smile aimed at the moon. He looked to the ground and wondered if he were to jump in human form would he die? He is nothing but a speck of dirt on the world, and even though he could he knew he would never use the reality gauntlet to change the present if it wasn't for a really good reason and he no longer felt his life was worth it anymore.

His ghost sense went off and he just stayed still, what was the use? He felt an exto-net encase him and didn't fight it as it swallowed him up. He looked up to see Skulker, great then he was going to get skinned alive made his death memorable then, it's sad that overtime he fell hard for the mech, it was only then that he realized he was never really attracted to girls, that he was gay. He found it fitting to die by the hands of the one who holds his heart as everyone else he had ever cared about had destroyed him from the inside out, it was past time for his physical being to be gone with the rest of him.

"I, Skulker the ghost zones greatest hunter have come to claim your pelt for my wall ghost child!" Skulker exclaimed dramatically. He then stopped and looked to Danny waiting for a witty response or protest of any sorts but was shocked at the look in the halfa's eyes. It looked like his whole being was hollowed out. Danny mutely nodded his head and curled up in fetal position with his eyes closed to wait for death.

Now, Skulker after the many times he has tried this has actually given up on the pelt. He found he loved the battle more than anything except maybe the halfa he fought. Yes he fell in love with the whelp the fire in his eyes and his vow to protect even the people who hated him not to mention his kindness and inner strength made it damn near impossible not to. He was beautiful as well, all lean muscle and bright smile. Eyes shining with happiness or determination depending on the moment. His hair weather in his ghost form or out of it were was silky. But looking down at the husk Danny was showed that something happened to break him to something irreparable. In his mind he went over a few changes he noticed over the year in a half, his friends are no longer with him for one, and he often looked more worn than he use to. He thought deeply as he cocked his head to the side and closely studied the halfa ,after a few moments Danny's eyes snapped open and Skulker saw the barest glimmer of annoyance showing. The mech smiled. Or, maybe not irreparable this he can work with. Skulker reached into his belt and grabbed two pairs of the power canceling handcuffs he stole from Walker's prison and slapped them on the pliant halfas wrists and then ankles. He made sure that Danny couldn't escape in anyway and sat him up.

"Whelp, why are you not fighting me? Do you truly wish to die off completely?" The metal ghost asked.

Danny looked blankly at Skulker and answered. "Useless." "Yes."

Skulker sighed, one word answers would get him nowhere, and decided to try a different method. "Danny, tell me what's wrong and we can fix it together."

Danny looked shocked for a moment at the use of his name before he got angry at him. "Why, in the world do you even care?" he demanded.

Skulker was not one to beat around the bush so he just came out and say it. "I want you back to normal. I want the fire put back in your eyes, and your happiness back."

Danny nodded his head eyes still clouded as he said. "That still doesn't tell me why."

Skulker smiled at the boy sadly it was clear to see why he cared by what he said, he just did not feel he could believe him."Its because your important to me, over time i have fallen in love with you and even if you don't share my feelings they are one of the reasons i want to help you. The other is that i enjoy our battles and don't want them to end."

Danny froze eyes wide with shock at what was said, he slowly moved his head to look into the green fiery eyes of the mecha ghost. "You…..love me?" Danny asked softly, fear, uncertainty and a small bit of hope shining in his dull orbs.

And Skulker wanted to cry at the look but held it in because he had to be strong for him, for his little phantom. "Yes, more than i thought was possible for me." He said honestly.

Danny smiled and though he was still tied up leaned into Skulker who hesitantly wrapped a metal arm around the young halfa and waited for him to speak. "Skulker, i love you as well….do you really want to know?" Skulker kissed the top of his head in confirmation.

"I'm alone, my closest, and only friends were fakes. They never really cared and were only with me out of guilt, pity, and then for what i could give them because of my alter ego Phantom. Sam was my girlfriend and had also cheated on me with Tucker. The kids at school that think i'm a freak because of my family decided that since i was alone i was an easier target for bullying then i was before. My sister has been away awhile and will stay gone for another year. My parents don't care now that my sister no longer lives with us and that means no food in the pantry or fridge…. I had to scrounge for food last summer because i was much too young to get a job to feed myself. And Vlad's obsession's, the only thing i thought was a constant in my life after it started to fall apart, faded as he found it in himself to move on from us all. Now all i have is my school work and ghost fighting and nothing else." Danny said sadly tears falling from his eyes.

Skulker couldn't withhold the angry growl wanting to escape his chest causing Danny to jerk slightly. He kissed Danny's head again to calm him down while tightening his arm around him a bit while he fumed. They had dared to drag down this angel of a boy who only wanted good for everyone! Who fought against the only one of his kind in order to protect his family! And they all tossed him away! Letting him wallow in his untreated depression which had lead him to want to commit suicide! He had an idea, a simple one that could fix it all but he had to talk to Danny first.

"Move in with me on my island in the ghost zone, i will take care of you to the best of my ability and i will help you strengthen your self worth. Danny you are an Angel and they treat you like your nothing. You deserve to be worshiped like the prince you are! Come with me my pet." Skulker purposed passionately. Danny looked at the mecha once more in shock and broke down in tears. He was getting a way out! He was going to live with someone that loves him and that he loves. Skulker was at a loss of what to do with the crying halfa and wasn't sure if he helped him or made it worse so he just pulled him closer and waited.

"Skulker, yes i will move in with you. Thank you for freeing me from this hell!" Danny said happily through his tears. Knowledge of a way out bringing life back into him.

Skulker noticed that his love was still cuffed up and in the net and chuckled as he reached back and undid both cuff's through the net before he untangled him from it. Now free Danny transformed back to his human half which showed how gaunt he was getting. As soon as he got his little love back to his lair he was stealing a months worth of food from the nearest supermarket!

"My pet, let's go get what you need together so we can leave." Danny nodded and giggled slightly at the nickname the hunter gave him, it definitely fit them.

They headed down from the roof and to his room and started to pack only what he would need in the long run. He found the reality gauntlet and made a choice. Ghost's would no longer be treated hostility for no reason by pure humans but the GIW, Vlad and his bloodline being the only one excluded from it all. The Red Huntress and her bloodline, as well as the Foley and Manson bloodline's, and his parents and their bloodline excluding him, would never be able to fight ghost's again or do anything to hurt them no matter who the ghost was. It included all there weapons they made or gave to others except Danny himself but kept the portal still functioning while preventing full humans from ever entering the ghost zone again meaning no one could go after him either, he also affected a surprise that would be widely accepted and looked on as normal laying out protective measures along the way. He watched as the gauntlets gems glowed and flickered before one by one they shattered, the limit he placed finally reached.

He turned to see Skulker looking at him oddly. "Pet, i thought that was destroyed centuries ago how did you come to possess it and what did you just change?"

Danny smiled slyly. " I got it from a reality that no longer exists. We will not be followed because full humans will be unable to go into the ghost zone and as long as ghosts don't hurt humans in the humans own realm, not counting the GIW, The Red Huntress and her bloodline, the Foley and Manson bloodlines ,and my parents bloodline excluding me ghost's are free to roam without being hunted, i also set up a surprise for both human and ghost's. I had the gauntlet set up to self destruct once it's power runs out instead of going dormant to recharge, its much too dangerous to be left functional." Skulker smiled at his sweet smart little one, that was very wise of him to do and left him a little room to play with it before it was gone. He was glad for the peace this would grant them.

"Skulker, i would like to say goodbye to my parents first, they won't come and retrieve me because its impossible. But i'd like a bit of closure." Danny said as the last of his things were stored in his suitcase.

Skulker nodded his head and grabbed the suitcase out of Danny's hand's and bent down to kiss his cheek as softly as metal can kiss. "I will just run this to my lair and i will be right back. Just in case you need back up, don't confront them until i get back my pet." Danny smiled and nodded kissing his hunters cheek.

Once Skulker was gone Danny laid back on his now stripped bed and waited thinking that in just one night his life went from being at the lowest point to the highest. He peeked out the window and saw that the sun was rising and the dark sky was melding into meshes of dark blue with pink,yellow and purple clouds. His ghost sense went off just as the sun fully crested over the horizon and turned to face Skulker as he entered the room.

"Are you ready pet?" Skulker asked and Danny took one last look around his room with a nostalgic feel going through him before turning to the mech. "Yes, let's go talk to my parents one last time and go."

The headed down to the lab where the Fenton's were tinkering away not even aware that they just pushed there son away. Danny stood there and stared at them with sadness and some pity in his eyes and spoke with a sense of formality to his words. "Jack and Madeline Fenton, i renounce you both as my parents and i will be moving away to live with my lover goodbye." The tinkering didn't stop but he heard his father grunt in answer and his mother say something like 'that's nice honey' under her breath but nether stopping in what they were doing.

Danny let out a bitter chuckle as he took out a piece of notebook paper he had crumbled in his ratty old jeans and wrote all his feelings and frustrations on it, about all the neglect and pain he went through leaving out ghost fights and phantom and replacing them with bullying and self inflicted wounds with feelings of suicide. A scathing goodbye wrote on the bottom before he slipped it into the back pocket of his father's jumpsuit folded neatly with the words blueprint sketch on the side to make sure they would open it. He looked at his parents one last time silently begging them to just look at him with any amount of love one last time but they keep working. He shook his head, tears falling down his porcelain face as he turned around to be engulfed by the arms of the mecha ghost. Danny buried his face into the warm metal neck as Skulker slowly picked him up bridal style. They started moving and Danny looked up and into the swirling green mass of energy before triggering his transformation as they entered the zone, with Danny as a new resident instead of a visiter.

Skulker flew them to his island, entering his house and down a trophy lined hallway. He opened a door to a room just adjacent from his, quickly and discreetly changing Danny into night clothing and put the tired halfa into a fur lined bed and told him to sleep. Danny smiled tiredly and said yes but tugged the mech down to lay with him. Skulker chuckled lightly as he quickly changed and climbed in pulling the ghost boy on top of him and snuggling down to sleep.

Back in the human zone a long time after Danny left the adult Fentons were hard at work on there newest ghost grabbing evention when Jack's stomach growled loudly. He paused and looked to his wife and admired how beautiful she was a moment before getting her attention. "Hey, Mads! Pause for a quick second and lets go get a bite to eat from the kitchen, i ate the last bit of food from out storage down hear this morning . After that we can finish what were doing! I hope we have some fudge still in there!" She smiled at her husband before frowning, the food in the storage would of taken 4 people in less than half a year to finish , 2 people just over a year, but her and Jack cleaned them out in about a week. Maybe they just didn't have enough to begin with and she miscalculated.

They walked into the kitchen to see ti covered with cobwebs and very dusty. That is very strange she thinks as they look through the cabinets to find them empty. She peeks over at where she keeps her calendar to see it was much different than the one she had up the other day and shruged, as she goes to check the date…..No! That can't be right! It says 2018! She pulls out her phone from her pocket and sees that it was June 16th, her son's 17th birthday! That's not right he hasn't even turned 16 yet! She looked over to her husband and see's the troubled look on his face as he gazes at the empty pantry.

"Jack….did you know that today….. Is Danny's 17th birthday?" she asks hesitantly.

He turns his troubled gaze to her and shook his head no. He moved around and felt something in his pocket. He reached his hand and pulled out a piece of paper with the title 'blueprint sketch' in Danny's scratchy scrawl. He slowly opens it up and his heart lurches. "Mads….this is a note from Danny three months ago." He said shakily. She looked to him and nodded at him to read.

 _Dear Fenton's,_

 _I am writing to tell you both that i'm leaving and i'm never coming back. I dropped out of high school and i moved in with my lover Hunter. He actually cares for me and has promised to actually take care of my needs. I know i will be happy being the house husband to his provider husband._

 _But also i needed closure, and i tried to talk to you for the last time but you brushed me off like you always do. So i wrote this and stuck it somewhere where you would find it and labeled it as something you actually care about besides Jazz, Ghost stuff. I know if you thought it was a letter from me at first glance that you might of tossed it. After all, just as you have said i am just your biggest mistake._

 _I wanted you to know all the pain i went through and you never even paid me any thought. How for years i always got beat up, and with freshman year came more intense bullying then you would ever know. Because all you ever did or talked about were ghost's i got the fallout from your passion. Do you know how many times i came home late and beaten to a pulp and all you did was scold me! Not once did you check if i was fine! Do you know how many times after the end of sophomore year they started to become self inflicted? How i fantasized of jumping off the building and ending things? I had no one!_

 _Did you know my only friends turned out to be fakes? They pitied me because of your obsession that had me ostracized from the rest of my peers! Then when i got shocked by the portal and almost died it was pity and guilt! Finally when ghost's turned out to be real they thought to capitalize on any fame i would get from becoming a ghost hunter myself but i never wanted that! Did you know me and Sam dated for a while? That when i showed up unexpectedly in her house to invite her to her favorite place i found her messing around with Tucker and talking behind my back with him?_

 _Just before i quit school did you know my grade's went up? I was making A's and B's left and right but i could never get you to acknowledge me even a little! What about Vlad? Did you know he is married with a son of his own now? In some form or fashion everyone has given up on me, but Hunter. At first we fought like cats and dogs but slowly are animosity turned to love. He saved me. I want nothing to do with you or the town of Amity Park ever again and don't worry about the Phantom Ghost either, he will be unable to enter amity ever again i made sure of it._

 _Signed,_

 _Your Unfortunately Biological Offspring_

Tears were rolling down there face's, they will never see there son again and by the date on the paper he has been gone for months. They had lost so much. No, they had thrown away so much and both knew they would never get even a small amount of it back.

Back in the ghost zone Danny was happily puttering around his and Skulkers kitchen, making food for them to eat when he felt strong metal arms wrap around him and hard metal lips touch his shoulder causing him to smile softly. He was fixing rice in ectoplasmic laced water so it was fine to turn around and snuggle for a moment after he placed the lid on and took it off the heat. Three months and it was like they were always living together he thought as he turned around and buried his face in the broad chest of his lover. Well now is as good a time as any to tell him.

"My sweet Hunter, remember when i said that i created a surprise for ghost's and humans alike?" Danny said into the broad chest.

Skulker 'hmmd' before asking. "Does this mean you're finally going to tell me oh mysterious one?" he asked playfully.

Danny took a deep breath and looked into Skulker's eye with determination. "Have you ever put any thought in on ever becoming a father?"

Skulker not getting it at first spoke. "Why yes, i would love to be a father at some point. Were you thinking of adopting a kid? Why the diversion just tell me pet you know i wont judge."

Danny giggled. "No diversion at all love! What about one made of me and you? Hmm?"

Skulker chuckled. "If that were possible id….wait….is that what you changed? Your able to get pregnant?! That is amazing my pet!" He exclaimed happily.

"Skulker, it's not just a possibility…. I already am. I'm about a month and a half along." Danny smiled as he grabbed a metal hand and brought to his belly to feel the barely there baby bump. Skulker shocked but happy rubbed it reverently being as gentle as possible.

"My dear sweet angel! Thank you for this gift!" Skulker exclaimed in tearful happiness.

"You know, love… today's my birthday but i only want what i already have. I got the best gift in the world when you caught me in your net three month's ago on the roof and got me to talk. Thank you for helping me heal and find a home in the Zone with you and all of our friends. It's amazing what talking things out with the others has done for us." Danny stated with shimmery eyes.

"Well, my little phantom you should know that it was the best thing that could of happened to me as well, and now your swelling with my child! Let us celebrate your birthday pet, the food can wait until later." Skulker growled lust at the sight of his pregnant lover overwhelming him. Danny's eyes lit up with lust in response and dinner was left forgotten as they celebrated there the happy occasion.

15 Years Later

It was New Years eve and they were invited over to the Master's residence to celebrate and watch the ball drop. Danny with the help of his lover was able to round up all three of their children and put on their Christmas gifts from Vlad, devices to help them blend in with humans before heading out.

Vlad, who he thought had abandoned him, had sought him out about a year later when the authorities declared his case a cold one. He had came upon Skulker's island to ask if he had seen the Ghost Boy. He knocked on the door and was surprised when Danny himself answered the door with a baby boy on his hip that looked like a blend of both Skulker and Danny. Lucky the kid took Danny's form more than Skulker's and had green eyes, green flaming hair and tan skin. Danny was just as shocked and backed up to let him in. They had sat and talked, apparently Danny's change came true there have been cases all over the world that had males becoming pregnant and everyone has just written it all off as the next step of human evolution. They had talked until Skulker came home baby ,long sense put to sleep and just before he left he asked if he should get message to his family that he was safe and Danny told him Jazz only.

They met at one of Vlad's manner's and there reunion was filled with emotion both negative and positive as the cried and hashed out all that has happened. The Fenton's had turned themselves into the law for child neglect and as such spent about 5 years in jail each. They had given up ghost hunting when they found that every invention they made broke as soon as they tried to fire them.

He heard from Jazz that Sam and Tucker were married but were unhappy with it after just a year but stayed together for their child's sake. They had one child, a daughter and they were given hell because she was the polar opposite of both her parents. She was lady like and love pink and hated technology with a passion and preferred to spend her time outdoor's drawing.

Danny's two boys and one girl were his pride and joy and he loved how Skulker always doted on them. His Oldest ,a boy they named Archer Lee Skulker was 15 years old and looked just like Danny did in his ghost form except he had green flaming hair. His s second born, a girl they named Saros Lindella Skulker and his third born, a boy named Castor Leo Skulker, were twins. Both had flaming blue hair, and pale skin with neon green eyes were 12 years old.

Danny smiled and got into the specter speeder Vlad had given to him when he he became pregnant the second time around. Stating that if he was going to keep procreating like mad he needed the space. He sat in the back watched his family interact and couldn't help the warmth filling his chest. They didn't live to far from Vlad's portal entrance but it was just easier for them to all pack in. They parked it in the lab and walked up to the top floor. There oldest son got a glimpse of his best friend and turned to them.

"Dad, mom? Can i go chill with Asher?" Archer asked and we smiled.

"I don't see a problem with it, pet lets let him go. " Skulker said arm tugging Danny close.

"Have fun Archer, meet us before the ball drops." Danny says with a smile as he watched him speed off.

It was just them and there troublesome twosome. "Kids stay with us, we don't want a redo of the Christmas party do we?" Danny asked rhetorically with a smirk. The kids had taken it upon themselves to turn invisible and dump itching powder in Santa's hat causing the poor man to run around screaming and scratching his head off. Who knew what they would try to do this New Years Eve. Both blushed but smirked in return, there obsession was mischief it was in there nature to cause a little chaos.

They were walking to the ballroom entrance when Danny rammed into a solid mass and almost landed on his rear if not for Skulker. "Thank's my Hunter. " Danny said before turning to apologize to the man but froze in shock at who it was. "Jack?!" Danny exclaimed not expecting to ever see the man again. Said man flinched at his first name used by his son after so long of seeing him. Skulker growled deep in his throat at the man who was essentially his father in law. Danny recovered from his shock and put on a more neutral face, he had forgotten that they were invited as well.

"Danny-boy….how are you." Jack asked quietly knowing he had no right but wanted to know.

Danny decided that he shouldn't be petty and answered. " i am well Jack, i'm here with my three kids and the brute behind me is my lover Hunter, and behind us being deceptively quiet are the twins, my two youngest my oldest is with the Master's heir." he said with a calm face.

Saros pulled Danny's sleeve. "Moma? Who is this man?" She asked and Jack felt even more self-loathing, his grandchildren didn't know who he was because he was truly cast out of his son's life. "Just someone from my past, he is not important you and your brother can roam around if you want just don't cause to much trouble." Danny responded and Jack just nodded his head in defeat.

"Jack, where is your wife?" Skulker spoke up, as much as he wanted to punch the man they would not show disrespect towards Vlad's hospitality.

Jack smiled a strained smile and replied. "Well, we have been divorced for about six week's now. The only thing that held us together it seems was our love of ghost hunting and research. When we stopped being able to do either our love fizzled out, but we stuck with each other even long after the love was gone, we did the best we could. She might be here somewhere i heard her mention something about Vladdie a while back but i can't seem to remember exactly what was said." Jack scratched his head in thought.

Danny looked a him blankly, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find it in himself to feel bad but he did try. His ghost since when off before he could give condolences he didn't feel and looked to his left to see an incredibly pissed off Vlad holding Maddie at arms length. Skulker spoke then "Jack, you should go get that woman out of the way until he cool's off before she gets thrown back into prison for whatever it is she just did to Vlad." And with that they headed over to Vlad themselves and grabbed the angry sputtering halfa taking him to the next room to calm him down.

"Vlad, would you calm down and tell us what happened." Danny spoke softly and waited.

Vlad calmed down as best he could so the two felt safe letting he go and they all set in the room that turned out to be a lady's sitting room.

"That woman had the gull to insult my wife, put down my son and hit on me! I had never met a more stupid person in my life! To think i was into her at one point in my life!" Vlad seethed.

Skulker and Danny looked at each other and started rubbing the mans back…..what to talk about to bring him ease…. There kids!

"Hey Vlad, Asher and Archer have become pretty close haven't they? Do you think we should check for compatibility?" Danny spoke brightly and that completely snapped Vlad out of his anger and he went on and excited barge of what the wedding would be like and how his beautiful Asher would look wonderful in a dress and so on and so forth.

Danny chuckled, the kids were young yet so they weren't gonna think about a wedding but having the Master's and the Skulker family tied by marriage is one of Vlad's biggest wishes. Now that males can have children he was dead set on his son and there Archer together but Danny was pretty sure they would remain just friends. He had often caught his youngest son Castor making moon eyes at Vlad's son, and Asher looking at little Castor with a mix of confused affection. He was sure that those two would be the ones to end up together. Asher just had to wait until there boy was of age and all bets were off!

Vlad stopped suddenly and looked up sharply into the faces of his closest friends before breaking down into laughter. " You guy's sure learned how i work! Thanks for the help in getting my temper under wraps. I would never hit a woman but i sure wanted to just then."

They all chuckled until they heard a woman's scream followed by raucous laughter, they rushed out to see the twins giggling together in the corner while Maddie was covered head to toe in punch and the table was dependent on its side.

"What in the world happened here?" Vlad exclaimed trying and failing to keep the grin off his face.

Maddie turned and glared sharply at the kids in the corner. "Those brats poured punch on me!" she whined and stood up reaching to cling to Vlad but failed, falling back on her rear. Vlad's wife a tall stunning woman with black hair and icy blue eyes walked up from the crowd just as that happened and giggled before winking at Vlad and doing just what Maddie failed to do and clung to his arm, reaching up to kiss his cheek eyes never leaving the sputtering woman on the ground. Danny and Skulker watched from the far wall trying to stop chuckling long enough to reprimand the twins on phasing her hand through the table apparently, so simple but very effective.

Aria turned to the Skulker family and gave them a wink before speaking up. "Ma'am they were with me, i'm not sure how they would of done that. From what i heard from the crowd you tripped. We had just walked in at the same moment it happened and your eyes landed on the children right after. Please do not call my godchildren brats again, or hit on my husband. Unlike the other guest's here you and your husband were only invited out of courtesy because you were my love's old colleagues from his college days. Now back off or leave lady." Vlad looked at his fierce wife and pulled her into a kiss receiving catcalls and exclamations about it not being midnight yet to chuckles.

They pulled away and look back down at the fuming woman who was helped up by Jack who tiredly expressed his apologies and walked off with the yelling screaming woman over his shoulder. Prison wasn't good for either of them but when they got out Maddie was forever changed into this...being of hate and entitlement… he put up with this for ten years along with the love loss, he had hoped that she would of calmed down a bit after six weeks and not show this side of her but it was to much to asking too much. It was the only thing he didn't mention when he explained the divorce to Danny. But now that he's seen her for himself there was no need for explanation for her actions spoke for her.

The party was back on track with the mess cleaned up and punch replaced. It was almost midnight. About 20 minutes before the ball was to drop Asher approached them slightly blushing but trying to look as dignified as possible, all blue eyed and white hair tied back in a completely black suit, with a slightly narrowed eyed Archer coming up behind.

"Mom, Dad, Asher wanted to ask permission to kiss Castor as the ball dropped." Vlad paused in shock, well not what he expected but at least it's a Skulker his son was interested in, and looked pleadingly into the surprised faces of Castor's parents.

"Asher….Your 16 and he is 12, while i give you permission to kiss him remember his age before you decide you want to do anything more then kiss got it?" Danny said eyes narrowed. Asher nodded his head and bounded over to Castor with as much dignity as his bouncy steps could bring him.

Danny looked to Vlad and chuckled. "I saw it coming a mile away Vlad, just not this soon."

Aria chuckled as well looking at the bemused faces of their respective men. "I saw it as well Danny it might just be a mother thing."

Danny looked at her and they winked at each other. Danny spoke next. "Speaking of mother things….Were both pregnant!" The men were in shock and the carriers were smirking at them and waiting. They heard the count down and just as it reached one there love's snapped out of it and launch themselves into deep kiss's. Aria smirked as she saw Castor and Asher kissing out of the corner of her eye's and grabbed her man taking him to there room for the night.

"Happy New year Skulker!" Danny exclaimed after there kiss ended

Skulker brought his hand to touch the cheek of his love leaning into kiss his forehead gentilly.

"Yes, a happy new year indeed my love." he spoke with the softest of tones.

Danny looked at his love and back around to his friends and family,vaguely seeing the Master's leave the room and realized that even though all was lost before he had found this love, he wouldn't trade an ounce of pain and suffering he went through because this is where it all lead him to. A life of happiness, countless moments of joy sprinkled in with many battles with his friends and the growing of life in his stomach for the 3rd time. And…. he was no longer alone and he knew he never would be again.

It's a new year, and only more happiness is to come.

 **End note:** Thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! There will be more to come! Review please!


End file.
